Indecent situation
by saphira404
Summary: Against all odds they formed a family; now ten years later a shocking discovery will turn the Tashio household upside down. Sessh/Kagu Rin/Kohaku. One shot set in 'Indecent Proposal' universe. Rated T for language and themes.


**INDECENT SITUATION**

_Summary:_ Against all odds they formed a family, now ten years later a shocking discovery will turn the Tashio household upside down. Sessh/Kagu Rin/Kohaku. One shot set in 'Indecent Proposal' universe. Rated T for language and themes.

A/N: First of all you don't need to have read Indecent Proposal to enjoy this one shot.

Next, I wasn't quite ready to let go of this universe, so I hope you enjoy this little story. It takes place ten years after Sesshoumaru and Kagura's wedding.

Dear friend (you know who you are) you asked for more family interaction and more Rin, so this one's for you, I hope you enjoy!

_Disclaimer: __If I owned Inuyasha, Naraku would have died way sooner, and Kagura and Sesshy would have ended up together._

'Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

"God do you believe that bitch? _'Well Mrs. Tashio, when we will be needing your input, we will be sure to call upon you'_. How could she talk to me like this? Who does she think she is? I have been president of the committee in charge of organizing the Spring Festival for two years when Kazuko was attending this preschool and also a member of the committee for the year Akemi has been attending it" Kagura fumed as her and her husband stepped out of the dog demon's luxury car.

After being fed up with the meeting for the organization of the annual Spring festival at her three and a half years old daughter's preschool, Kagura picked up her purse and dragged her husband along before leaving the meeting room not forgetting to loudly slam the door on her way out.

"That may be honey, but remember that Mrs. Tanaka has been voted as the president of the committee this year, and not you." The silver haired demon said as the twosome walked up the few stairs leading up to their mansion's main door.

"So now it's a crime to speak up my mind? That complete moron was going to choose ponies as the theme for the festival. Ponies for spring? That's idiotic, isn't it?" The crimson eyes demoness asked as she turned towards her husband of ten years.

"It isn't a crime to speak you mind. You know how I enjoy your... spirit, and your ability to get what you want. Proof is Mrs. Tanaka did agree to have you restaurant cater the event... In any case, I am sure the reason why she refused your input is that she felt threatened by you. You did make a dazzling committee president for the organization of the festival when Kazuko was a student at the school." The dog demon said as he pressed a tender kiss to his mate's cherry red lips.

"Hum you know maybe it was indeed a good idea to let the children sleep over at your brother and Kagome's place instead of going to pick them up now. Even if I had to cut short our outing, it is after all quite late..." The wind sorceress said with a seductive smirk. As she wrapped around her finger a long strand of her mate's silver hair.

"Are you trying to entice me witch?" The dog demon asked raising a silver eyebrow.

"Do I even have to try?" Kagura asked as she entered their mansion wiggling her hips suggestively.

"No indeed you do not ha..." Sesshoumaru suddenly interrupted himself. Narrowing his eyes to thin slits, before a growl formed in his throat.

"What is it?" Kagura asked in worry as stopped her progression towards the marble stair case.

"Do not move. There are sounds coming from upstairs, when there should not be." Sesshoumaru said as he walked past Kagura and hurried upstairs.

"Hey Sessh, wait up!" Kagura exclaimed as she got rid of her heeled shoes to run after her husband who was already halfway through the long flight of stairs.

"I told you not to follow me" The dog demon whispered as he turned around to face his mate, a furious expression in his eyes.

"Ugh, we'll ponder on your macho views later on, okay. But for now, let's see what the hell is going on!" She hissed back at him as she took her fan from her purse hanging at her shoulder, and flicked the weapon opened.

"Fine, you may come but stay behind me at all times" After stating his rule, Sesshoumaru continued his progression towards the source of the mysterious sounds.

The dog demon started sniffing and was surprised by the scents he picked up.

"What would thieves want in Rin's room?" Kagura asked in surprise as she noticed her husband stopped in front of their now eighteen years old daughter.

"It's not thieves!" Sesshoumaru exclaimed livid as he threw opened the door of his eldest child's bedroom.

Kagura heard a shrill female scream and a loud groan coming from the bedroom when the door was opened. She barely had time to register what was going on that she felt a sudden surge in her mate's demonic aura. A deep threatening growl escaped the dog demon's throat as Kagura laid eyes on the most surprising thing:

On the pink bed spread entangled, were the two bodies of none other than Rin and her boyfriend of two years Kohaku. Kagura was left speechless as she watched her friend Sango's little brother, topless form raise from her daughter's equally half naked body.

_'Rin and Kohaku? What is going on here?'_ Kagura thought in dismay.

_**'I am pretty sure you know what you just interrupted' **_Kagura's inner demon said slyly.

The wind sorceress did not know how to react to the situation, but seeing Sesshoumaru walk towards the young couple with a murderous expression on his face, snapped her out of her daze. She quickly took a hold of her husband's arm, trying to the best of her ability to restrain him.

"Kohaku … if you value your life... you better get out of here... fast!" Kagura said with a grunt struggling to prevent her mate from getting to her daughter's boyfriend. She knew the type of damage, the dog demon would be able to inflict and she was not keen on telling Sango how her little brother had died...

"If you lay a finger on Rin or come near her again, I will kill you." Sesshoumaru hissed on a low threatening tone. He could have shaken off the hold Kagura had on him easily, but he feared hurting his mate in the process; getting his hands on Kohaku now was not as important as the safety of his wife.

Knowing a real threat when he heard it, and being well versed in the reactions an angry youkai could have due to his family's demon slayer heritage, Kohaku decided that it would be better for him to leave as fast as his legs could carry him.

The young man sent an apologetic look towards his girlfriend, wishing with all his heart that it would not be the last time the two of them would be able to see each other, before rushing to the window. Using the convenient piece of ivy growing under Rin's bedroom window, Kohaku quickly made his exit. He was silently thankful to have dutifully followed through with the tough training his sister had made him go through as he was sure endurance would be needed in order to escape from the angry father of his girlfriend.

Kohaku was already running towards the gates of the Tashio grounds by the time Kagura let go of her husband with a heavy sigh. Killing the growl he could feel rising in his throat, Sesshoumaru glared towards the window sill where Kohaku had just disappeared. Noticing that the primary target of his wrath was out of his reach, Sesshoumaru decided to focus on the second and at the moment only present target.

With eyes still wide in shock, Kagura as her mate did, shifted her attention towards her adoptive daughter. Since the sudden interruption, Rin had not spoken a word. Using the distraction Kohaku's escape provided, the brown haired human covered her underwear clad chest.

"Rin what has gotten into you? You will explain yourself!" Sesshoumaru ordered as he turned to face his daughter.

"I can't believe this happened... I can't believe you did that! I don't want to talk to you!" Rin said in a teary voice as she buried her face in her pillow.

_'Does she really expect not to discuss what just happened?'_ The golden eyed demon asked himself as he stared at his daughter in disbelief. _'What ever happened to the docile obedient girl she used to be? This is all Kohaku's fault. The boy has been a dreadful influence on her.'_

_**'Well now that's different from the usual "Inuyasha is a negative influence on my pups" routine. Congrats!' **_His inner demon mocked.

"Sessh, calm down for a bit... maybe now's not the best time to talk about... you know. I think we should all take a deep breath and..." Kagura started before being interrupted by her mate.

"Do not tell this Sesshoumaru how to react." He cut her angrily, lifting his gaze from Rin to Kagura.

_'And I thought we had gotten rid of that third person crap...'_ Kagura thought with a sigh before saying "All I'm saying is that you need to calm down before saying or doing something you might regret later on..." The wind sorceress added trying to make her husband calm down.

"Do not worry yourself about it. This situation does not concern you, it is about me and my daughter." The dog demon informed his wife before giving her a dismissive look.

Kagura looked at him with enough anger in her eyes to burn holes through his head.

_'I can't believe he just said that!'_ She thought feeling rage spread through her. The wind sorceress sent her adoptive daughter a sympathetic look before turning on her heels and walking straight towards the master bedroom, but not before throwing over her shoulder "Have fun trying to sort out that mess."

Sesshoumaru barely paid any attention to his mate as he once more addressed his daughter "Do you intend to hide much longer?

"I said I didn't want to talk to you! I can't believe you did that... I just..." With a muffled scream of anger and frustration Rin got to her feet before walking over to the bathroom adjacent to her bedroom. Not even looking at her father, she slammed the door shut behind her.

Walking over to the bathroom's door, Sesshoumaru cursed under his breath. He banged loudly on the door and talked to his daughter through the hard white painted wood.

"You will not hide from this Sesshoumaru. You will explain yourself, even if we have to stay here all night long!" He informed Rin as he resumed knocking on the door.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"She refused to open the door to me, can you believe it?!" Sesshoumaru asked his wife as he laid in bed looking at her as she changed into her night gown.

The dog demon had spent a good ten minutes banging on the door of Rin's bathroom, trying to get her to come out and talk to him. After spending ten years with a pigheaded woman like his wife, the dog demon knew forcing his daughter to talk to him would amount to nothing, if not probably make the situation worse.

"Oh really?" Kagura asked feigning to be uninterested. She then walked over to their bed and took her two favorite pillows before going towards the door.

"What are you doing?" Sesshoumaru asked surprised, the only thing he wanted at the moment was sleep with his mate cuddled in his arms, and get ready for the tedious conversation he could tell he would have the next day with his daughter.

"Me? Just going to the guest room. Anyway since as you said, the situation is none of my concern, I don't know why you're asking me." Kagura said with a shrug.

"What is wrong with you women today?!" Sesshoumaru asked in a sigh. "What do you mean now?" He added as he glared at his wife.

"Oh so now I am included in the almighty Sesshoumaru-sama's very private concerns?" Kagura asked with a huff.

"Kagura..." The dog demon said gently as he got to his feet and quickly joined his mate. He managed to throw his arms around her before she managed to push him away.

"Don't you dare try to be all cuddly now, you jerk. Specially after the way you treated me." She spat angrily batting away his strong arms.

"And what did I do wrong now?" He asked trailing a hand over his tired face.

"Oh let's see. about_ 'this does not concern you'"_ She said mirroring his deep voice before adding "Now who's pushing who away? When I think about all the shit you gave me in the past about me not allowing you in, as you put it" She accused him, referring to her husband's reprimands at her previous fear of commitment.

"Kagura I..." he started before a sharp glare from the raven haired woman interrupted him by raising hr hand.

"No, you nothing. I don't think you realize how much that... _hurt_ me. It may be true that when I met her, Rin was _your_ daughter, and that at the time she was already eight years old, but I've been raising her for the past ten years. I consider her my child just as much as Kazuko or Akemi!" The wind sorceress said her voice shaking in anger.

"Forgive me, I did not mean to upset you. You are right, you are Rin's mother, the amount of years you spent with her or whether you birthed her or not will never change that. I never should have reacted as I did." He said apologetically as he ran a tender hand down Kagura's flushed cheek.

As he thought back to what he had said, Sesshoumaru could have smacked himself.

_'I was so angry at the time that I did not even realize how hurtful to Kagura my words were.'_ He thought locking his softened eyes on his mate's crimson orbs.

"It's okay, I'm sure you didn't really mean it." She quelled his anxiety before pressing a tender kiss to his hand resting against her skin. Spending so much time with her husband had taught Kagura to be more forgiving and understanding; therefore she decided not to hold his hurtful remark against him so much. She was sure her husband had not meant what he said, after all he had been the one to gently tell Rin it was okay to call Kagura her mother, after the dog demon and the wind sorceress had gotten engaged years ago.

Smiling to each other, the two demons walked over to their bed and settled in happily.

"But you do realize I'm not the only one you should be apologizing to..." the wind sorceress told her husband as she buried her face against his chest.

"I will do no such thing" The dog demon said angrily. He could tell his wife was referring to their adoptive daughter.

"Come on Sessh, you have to be more reasonable" The wind sorceress said with a slight shrug.

"Do you think she should not be punished?" The dog demon asked.

"Hell no!" Kagura said firmly, it was now her turn to be surprised. "No, we should talk with Rin, sort out this whole... situation, but not _punish_ her." The wind sorceress said rolling her eyes. "Looks like I'll also probably have to make a special appointment with Dr Fujiko..."She then added under her breath.

At the mention of his wife's gynecologist, Sesshoumaru immediately stiffened and clenched his fist in contained anger.

"So, you are going to encourage Rin in her...actions?! No punishment?... Are you telling me you are content with the situation?" The silver haired demon asked as in great shock.

"No, I'm not happy, but realistic. Yes I would have liked for Rin to come talk to me before taking her relationship with her boyfriend to the next level, but I can't change the past. On the other hand I can prevent some sort of future from happening, a future where I'm a very young grandma..." Kagura said with a shrug before adding "Maybe Rin should be punished for lying that she was staying over at her friend's place, but not for what our barging in interrupted..."

"Are you kidding? We can not let such... _behavior_ go on like this." Sesshoumaru said flabbergasted at Kagura's answer.

"And what would we do? Forbid her from having sex with Ko..." His wife retorted before being interrupted.

"Exactly. She is too young!" He suddenly cut her.

"Rin is not a child anymore. She is eighteen years old, and will be going away to college in three months, so sorry honey but there's not much you can do to prevent her from leading the life she wants..." The crimson eyed demoness pointed out with exasperation.

"She still is my... I mean... OUR little girl!" The dog demon grumbled under his breath.

"And she will always be, even if she becomes a woman. I'm sorry but as much as you don't want her to, Rin has grown up and is her own person. No matter how her stubborn domineering dog of a father might feel about it. You can't make time stop for her…" Kagura said on a gentle tone, trying to make her husband see reason.

As she noticed the stubborn set of Sesshoumaru's jaw was still in place, she added in slight exasperation. "I don't know why you're being so anal. Rin is a smart young woman. I trust in her, she knows what she's doing. She has never given us any reason to doubt her. Besides our daughter is not like any common teenager, she is very mature for her age." Kagura remarked thinking proudly about the person the bubbly young girl she had met years ago had become.

"What is that supposed to mean?" The dog demon asked his mate.

"Teenagers can do stupid things... I mean think back to when you were young. I know I did tons of things when I was younger I'm not proud off ranging from chopping off my hair, of course to Yura's horror, to letting Hiten be my first, not to mention the whole Naraku thing..." Kagura then added with a shiver of anger and disgust.

"Firstly I have never done anything disgraceful during my teenage years. Secondly how come I never heard of this _Hiten_ before" Sesshoumaru asked resting his piercing golden gaze on his wife's now flushed face.

_**'Seems like someone messed up here...' **_Kagura's inner demon mocked her.

"Hiten was nobody, pretend you didn't even hear his name, okay? Besides I hate talking about my exes, and we were talking about Rin, not me." Kagura said hoping to drag the attention away from her.

"There is nothing to talk about. From now on she is forbidden from seeing this human boy." The dog demon seethed before giving the demoness in his arms a firm squeeze and a kiss before ordering "Now go to sleep, we will sort the matter tomorrow."

Kagura knew that after stating this, Sesshoumaru would not be willing to discuss the situation anymore, but she still wanted to try to defend her daughter.

"But..." Kagura started but was quickly interrupted by her husband "Unless you wish to speak about Hiten, we are done talking for tonight." Sesshoumaru said on a final tone before turning the lights off.

"Still so damn stubborn and domineering! Didn't change one bit in ten years...."The wind witch mumbled under her breath before closing her crimson eyes.

_'Seems like there'll be some serious arguing in this house in the coming days...'_ Kagura thought in desolation, already feeling a serious headache thinking about it.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Why is daddy and Rin not speaking?" Akemi asked swinging her golden eyes from her father's imposing form sitting rigidly at the head of the table to look at her older sister sitting across from her.

"Because Rin did something bad" Kakuko said sending his older sister a flashing smile, to which Rin answered with an annoyed glare.

The teenage human girl was giving her father the silent treatment, which was a feat for the usually extremely chatty girl. She was not mad at Kagura, and would never be able to stay angry at her younger siblings, even if Kazuko had become quite the bratty little brother as of late.

"Did Rin do something wrong?" The dark haired four year old demi inu youkai girl asked looking at her older sister she idolized in surprise.

"Yes she did" Sesshoumaru said as scooped some pasta from his plate, his piercing golden gaze resting on his eldest daughter in a critical way.

"She didn't do anything. Don't worry your sister is in no trouble" Kagura said sweetly as she wiped some tomato sauce from Akemi's cheek. The little girl beamed at her family from her high chair, reassured by her mother's words.

The wind sorceress let out a frustrated sigh, ever since her and Sesshoumaru's 'discovery' the previous night in their daughter's bedroom, the atmosphere between the father and daughter had been colder than frosty. And despite the wind sorceress's efforts, the atmosphere during their daily family dinner was no better.

_'Whatever happened to the cute father/daughter team who managed to sweep me off my feet?' _The wind sorceress wondered as she thought back at the peaceful days they had spent together.

"Really? Then why is father mad at her? Is it because Rin didn't stay with us at uncle Inuyasha and aunt Kagome's yesterday night?" Kazuko asked wondering about the strange behaviors of his father and sister.

To everyone's surprise, Rin suddenly pushed her chair back. The teenager then got to her feet.

"Dinner is not over" Sesshoumaru said on an icy tone, not bothering to look at his daughter as he addressed her.

"I am full." Rin retorted already on her way out of the dining room.

"We are not done eating" The dog demon shot back at Rin, raising his eyes to finally lock his gaze on his adoptive daughter.

"Well, I am" Rin informed him with a shrug.

"Rin you barely touched your plate." Kagura said on a sad tone. She felt like a bystander watching her loved ones tearing themselves and each other apart.

"I'm fine" Rin said on a warmer tone when answering to her mother's concern. Without leaving her father the opportunity to reprimand her once more, the grown human quickly stepped out of the dining room.

Kagura sent an anxious look at her husband, and sighed in disappointment as she saw him narrow his eyes in anger before resuming eating as if nothing had happened.

"Ugh grow up! And talk to your daughter!" Kagura snapped at her mate.

Deciding to ignore him she then looked down at the table, and noticing that her son had finished devouring his chocolate pudding, before eating all his vegetables, she sent him a hard glare. The nine year old demon growled in protest, as he knew exactly what that look meant...

"This Kazuko does not want to eat his vegetables." He protested with a scowl.

_'The third person again? That's Sessh's fault. It took me so long to make Rin refer to herself with "I".' _Kagura thought in exasperation.

"Yeah well sorry _Sesshy Jr_, but you need them to grow up nice and strong like your dad." The wind sorceress said on a teasing tone smiling at her son.

"Mother! You promised to stop calling me that" Kazuko whined a red tinge of embarrassment on his cheeks at hearing his mother using the hated nickname she called him when he was a baby.

_'Oh so that's what it takes for the first person to come out.' _The crimson eyed demoness thought with a smile.

"Kagura, do you really have to tease him so?" Sesshoumaru asked resting his amused gaze on his pouting son.

"So, he does talk" The wind sorceress said smirking at her mate. The dog demon responded with a glare.

"Well, why don't you keep an eye on the little ones while I go and try to clean up _your_ big mess" Kagura said as she got to her feet.

"Where are you going?" Sesshoumaru asked as he too stood up. Acknowledging the end of the dinner, he then released the now squirming Akemi from her high chair. The little girl rested her dark haired head on her father's shoulder, and grabbed a fistful of her father's long silver hair, signifying to him she did not wish to be put on the ground just yet.

'_A real demanding princess, just like her mother.' _Sesshoumaru thought in amusement as he ran a clawed finger along Akemi's thick black bangs.

Glad not to have his parents' attention, and a smirk on his lips at seeing how he had managed to trick his mother once more, Kazuko left the table and bolted towards his bedroom.

Kagura gently shook her head at seeing her son's hasty retreat before answering her husband's question. "Guess... Talk to our daughter of course. I just can't put up with this stand off thingy between you two anymore!" The wind with then waved over her shoulder as she walked out of the dinning room.

As he watched his wife's retreating back, the dog demon looked at his youngest daughter thinking _'why can't things be as simple with Rin as well?'_He then hugged Akemi to his chest before mentally adding with an annoyed groan _'and of course Kagura just had to support her...'_

_**'I did warn you mating the witch would give you headaches...'**_ His inner demon reminded Sesshoumaru.

"Time to get ready for bed" The dog demon added aloud as he noticed his infant letting out a big yawn.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Who is it?" Rin asked as she heard a knock on the locked door to her bedroom.

"It's me" Kagura said with a small sigh. _'Your dad is too stubborn to come see you...' _ She added mentally.

Hearing her mother's voice, it did not take Rin long to unlock the door of her room. Kagura walked in and sighed as she saw Rin hurriedly lock the door behind her. The wind sorceress placed a plate containing a sandwich and some fruits on Rin's desk.

"You barely ate anything at dinner" The crimson eyed demoness defended herself as she saw her daughter's inquisitive gaze.

With a smile on her lips, Kagura sat next to her daughter on the bright pink bedspread before speaking "Well I think we have to talk…"

"I know I'm grounded" Rin said with a small sigh as she hugged a pillow to her chest.

"Not really… but that's not what I wanted to talk about… I was quite… surprised. I didn't know you and Kohaku were _involved_ that way. I guess I just always thought we were close enough that you'd talk to me about these kinds of things…" Kagura said on a saddened tone.

_'She's disappointed in me' _Rin thought feeling her heart sink.

"It's not like that. We've never… it was just… I don't know… it just happened…" Rin said nervously playing with a strand of her shoulder long dark brown hair.

"Do you mean he tried to force you?" Kagura asked with a loud gasp, a feeling of anger and protectiveness rising into her.

"No no! Kohaku would never do that" Rin protested shaking her head, scared at feeling Kagura's sudden anger.

"We weren't going to do anything. Well not really… It's just that I don't know what I want… How… how do you know when you're ready? When you're in love?" Rin told her mother, looking for advice.

"Well that's a question worth a million dollars. Let's see. How does Kohaku make you feel?" Kagura asked a gentle smile touching her lips.

Rin blushed bright at her mother's inquiry before answering "Every time I see him, I get butterflies in my stomach and I feel all happy" The now grown human girl admitted smiling slightly before adding with a shy smile "Do you feel like that with daddy too?"

"Oh yeah. Sessh can still turn my insides to jelly with just one look. But knowing that you have feelings for a person, and acting on it, isn't the same. To be honest, I almost didn't marry your dad." Kagura confessed with a small shrug.

"Really? What happened? I remember you two as always being so happy and in love." Rin exclaimed in surprise.

"Yeah. I was in love and deathly afraid of it. It made your dad and me lose time, especially when I was expecting Kazuko. Thankfully your father... well let's just say that back then, just like today Sesshoumaru did not like not having things go his way... In the end he left me breathing room and it worked out. My best advice to you would be not rushing. Take your time to sort how you're feeling. Nobody's rushing you or forcing you to make a decision. It's your heart; you should decide what to do with it." Kagura advised wondering if her advice was truly a piece of wisdom; despite being a mother for now more than ten years, she still had insecurities on whether she was any good at it.

"This whole love thing is so confusing." Rin mumbled with a pout. Kagura laughed earnestly to her remark.

"It is. In the end I can't tell you what you should or not do with Kohaku. You're capable of making the right decisions by yourself." With a slightly uncomfortable smile, the wind sorceress then added "Well talking about you and Kohaku..."

Rin looked at her mother in apprehension of what the crimson eyed demoness was going to add.

"Since as I just said, I see you as an adult, it means you also have to be responsible and act like one; to do that we'll have some rules. First of all, no more sneaking out or lying; I know it has never been a habit of yours, and I don't want it to become one."

Kagura then paused, remembering the words her grandmother Kaede had told to her sister Kanna and her years ago, when the two had been sitting in Rin's place.

"Whether you decide to be with Kohaku or not, I want you to promise me that you'll always be careful and protect yourself no matter what" The wind sorceress lightly bit her lip as she noticed Rin's face become scarlet red. "Also whoever he might never let a man make decisions for you you're not comfortable with. If you don't want to do something, you have the right to say no, okay?"

Kagura then wondered if there was anything else she wanted to add, knowing that before having the complete discussion she had planned with Rin, making sure her daughter and her husband got along was a more pressing matter.

"Okay" Rin agreed with a nod to her mother's relief.

"Good. I trust you Rin; I know you'll do what's best. You are a grown woman, and unlike _you know who_, I realize that." Kagura said resting a comforting hand on Rin's cheek.

With a small move of her head, the brown haired human shrugged off her mother's gentle touch. The silent mention of her father made her chest constrict in pain. She could not bear the fact that she had disappointed him. After all, for a long time the dog demon had been the central part of her life.

Rin thought back to the way Sesshoumaru had taken her in after she had run away from the horrible orphanage she had been placed in after the death of her biological parents. As much as she tried, Rin could not remember the people who had given her life, not that she felt a lack. After all Sesshoumaru and Kagura had been the best parents she could have ever hoped for.

Before Kagura entered her life, Sesshoumaru had been everything to Rin. She was not jealous of the amount of Sesshoumaru's attention Kagura then Kazuko, and later Akemi had taken away from her. Whatever made her father happy, made Rin happy as well and she had never seen him as happy as when Kagura had entered their lives.

_'At least we used to be a happy and undivided family.' _Rin thought sadly, feeling tears ready to spill forth from her deep brown eyes.

As much as she had tried to seem strong, defiant and even cold in front of her father, the young woman was tearing herself inside at the idea of being at odds with the person she admired the most. Rin could not even fathom having to keep on fighting with her father; it was so emotionally tiring to her.

"He hates Rin now" she said on a broken voice, with a sniffle the tears of sadness and frustration she had struggled to hold in finally coming forth.

_'She looks miserable and so _fragile' Kagura thought feeling her heart ache. The fact that Rin had resumed referring to herself at the third person, just when she was a little girl did not go unnoticed by her mother either.

"Rin your father doesn't hate you." Kagura said on a gentle tone as she reached over to her daughter and enveloped her in a tight hug.

"Well for some reason, Sessh might be a little... disappointed in you. He's really just being a stubborn jerk. It might not be evident, but there is a difference between that and actually _hating_ you." Kagura then assured Rin as she noticed her daughter's unconvinced facial expression.

"You know what sweetie. I'm sure if you were to go talk to him, all this stupid misunderstanding would be dispelled." The wind sorceress said gently as she wiped away one of her daughter's stray tears.

"I'm not sure... I think I don't know how to... talk to him anymore." Rin admitted dejectedly.

"Well, you know how your father is about words..." Kagura trailed off with a mocking chuckle. "Try to understand where Sessh is coming from. It's not easy for him seeing his darling little girl grow up and become her own woman. I think he's afraid that he's losing you."

"He embarrassed me so badly. And what if because of dad Kohaku gets scared and he won't want to be with me anymore?'' Rin asked feeling a surge of fury but mostly fear rise into her.

"If Kohaku isn't ready and willing to fight for you, then he isn't worth it to begin with." Kagura said with a shrug.

"You think dad really doesn't hate me?" Rin asked sniffling after a short hesitating pause.

"Of course! He loves you so much, that's why he's reacting like an ass. Now blow your nose" Kagura interrupted herself to hand over to her daughter a tissue she had taken from Rin's side table.

As she followed her mother's advice, Rin couldn't help but smile at being talked to as a child.

"Now, go along and go talk to your father. He must be in his study. I'm sure he must be done putting Akemi to bed. Kazuko, I doubt, so I think I'd better get ready to fight with your brother... again. Can't wait for _him_ to grow up." Kagura said with a small chuckle as she got to her feet and after planting a last kiss on her daughter's forehead left her room.

"Kagura!" Rin called after the wind sorceress. The crimson eyed beauty turned around to face her daughter. "I'm glad you're my mom." The grown human said with a smile. Kagura reciprocated her smile happily before mouthing a 'good luck'.

Rin watched her mother leave with an apprehensive look etched on her face. Despite Kagura's reassuring words, the young human could not shake off a heavy worried feeling from setting in her stomach. With a deep breath and a determined expression on her face, she got to her feet resolute to face her father.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sesshoumaru pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration as he heard the shouting contest between his mate and their son.

_'It would seem Kazuko has started his nightly ritual of protesting against his bed time.' _Sesshoumaru thought as reached his hand inside his briefcase to pull out a file he wanted to look over before joining his wife in bed.

_**'You are not going to go assist the witch?' **_His inner demon asked in a mocking tone.

_'No she can handle our son by herself. Besides I have work to do.' _Sesshoumaru thought.

_**'Really? And I thought you were hiding from your defiant eighteen year old daughter?'**_ His inner voice asked slyly.

_'This Sesshoumaru hides from no one! If Rin decides to be disrespectful, then I shall leave her be. Kagura can deal with her.' _The dog demon responded as shook his hand in reprobation, scanning with his golden eyes the file containing a merger proposal Inuyasha had put together.

Sesshoumaru's reflection was cut short when he heard a knock on the door of his study. After raising a surprised eyebrow when he realized the identity of the person on the other side of the door, Sesshoumaru said on a stern tone "Enter"

Taking a deep steadying breath, Rin entered the room. With a painful pang in her chest she remembered that there was a time many years ago when every time she had a nightmare, her father's study would be a safe haven. Whatever the reason for her nightly terror, she knew all she had to do to keep them at bay was sitting on her father's knee while he worked behind his heavy desk. Whatever how long it took, she knew he would stay with her until she had fallen peacefully asleep.

"What a surprise" Sesshoumaru said as he indicated with a clawed finger a chair resting in front of his desk.

Keeping her head high as she knew how much her father valued courage, Rin walked up towards him and sat down as comfortably as she could.

"I didn't come to see you to apologize... well not really" The young woman than elaborated when she noticed her father's surprise "I'm sorry I lied to mom and you about staying over at Satsuki's house yesterday night; that was wrong and it won't happen again. I won't say I'm sorry for... well you know being in love with Kohaku because I think... no because _I am_ old enough to make these kinds of decisions for myself" She finished staring straight in her father's eyes a determined look on her sweet face.

"You indeed are not to blame" Sesshoumaru acknowledged with a nod. Rin smiled brightly thinking her father had finally seen reason. Her smile quickly faded when he added "Kagura is."

"What? Why? She didn't do anything!" Rin protested not understanding.

"For a long time she has been encouraging your relationship with that human boy. When I warned that he was up to no good, Kagura dismissed my warnings. I saw right through this boy. Had it not been for your mother, he wouldn't even have been allowed near you, let alone the threshold of the front door." Sesshoumaru spat angrily.

"No! That's not the issue. You don't get it!" Rin exclaimed in a pleading voice.

"Do not take this tone with me." her father scolded her.

"I'm sorry. What I meant is that it's not mom's fault. She just wants me to be happy." Rin exclaimed not understanding how the situation took the turn it did.

"Do you think I wish for your unhappiness?" The dog demon asked sadness and anger flashing through his eyes, before he managed to mask his emotions. Despite his effort, Rin saw through him and it tore at her heart. It was only the knowledge that her father did not appreciate displays of weakness that made her block the tears she could feel rising in her throat.

"No. I think you want to protect me, and I understand that… I'm also grateful for all that you've done for me..." Rin trailed off choking on a small sob.

_'It's true dad has done so much for me. He took me in and he raised, protected and loved me. I can't keep on being so selfish. Even if it hurts me, if that's what it would take to get my family united and happy again then I can let go of him.' _ Rin thought feeling a tear creep down her cheek.

"I'm sorry mom and you are fighting because of me." The brown haired human said wiping the stray salty droplet from her cheek before adding "Rin won't see Kohaku anymore. I promise."

The dog demon looked at his adoptive daughter in surprise. He was supposed to feel joyous, after all he had managed to make her see things his way.

_'Then why am I feeling this… bitter taste' _He wondered.

_**'Maybe because you just broke Rin's heart?' **_His inner demon supplied for an answer.

_'Nonsense they are children they know nothing of love.'_ Sesshoumaru thought exasperated with his inner demon's remark.

_**'Oh really? Don't you think that only an emotion as strong as love could make sweet obedient Rin rebel? Remember the great lengths you were ready to go to in order to seduce Kagura?' **_ His inner voice asked as Rin's words to her father earlier replayed in Sesshoumaru's head.

***Flashback***

"I won't say I'm sorry for... well you know being in love with Kohaku"

***End of flashback***

Sesshoumaru's golden eyes bore into Rin's as if he was looking for answers to the many questions he had. Rin squirmed slightly in the leather bound chair she was sitting on. She was feeling uncomfortable due to her father's sudden silence and seemingly deep scrutiny of her. She gingerly traced her cheek with her fingers making sure that there were no more tears.

Even if he tried to block them, the words Kagura had spoken to her husband the night before came back to his mind.

***Flashback***

"Rin is not a child anymore. She is eighteen years old, and will be going away to college in three months"

…

"She will always be our little girl, even if she becomes a woman. I'm sorry but as much as you don't want her to, Rin has grown up and is her own person. No matter how her stubborn domineering dog of a father might feel about it. You can't make time stop for her."

***End of flashback***

_**'So what are you going to do?' **_The dog demon's inner voice asked.

Without bothering to answer, Sesshoumaru addressed his daughter "Rin…" He hesitated slightly before adding "How do you truly feel about that boy?"

The brown haired woman was surprised by the sudden question and simply answered "It's not a problem anymore, I won't see Kohaku anymore, so…"

"This Sesshoumaru asked you a question, now answer" he said reverting to an authoritative tone.

"Well, I love him."Rin admitted blushing slightly at saying the words aloud. It was one thing to discuss her love life with her mother, and a completely different thing discussing it with her father.

"You claim to love him, yet you would leave him, why?"

"Because… I want everyone to be happy, and Rin doesn't want you and mom to fight anymore."

Sesshoumaru felt suddenly guilty, an emotion he was not familiar with. He suddenly stood up from behind his desk and walked over to a side table to serve himself a glass of brandy.

As he made small wrist motions with the snifter and absentmindedly looked at the caramel colored alcohol swirling around the glass, Sesshoumaru pondered the situation he was in. And with a sigh made his decision.

"Tomorrow night. Eight o'clock. Tell your human boy to be on time. Now go to bed, it is late." Without another word Sesshoumaru faced away from his daughter and walked towards the window overlooking the gardens of his mansion. As he fixed his golden gaze on a bush, the dog demon brought his glass of alcohol to his lips and took a sip.

Rin was beyond shock. She idly wondered if she might have misunderstood her father's words.

_'We have dinner every night at eight. He's inviting Kohaku to dinner!' _ She thought feeling a surge of happiness go through her. She knew that Sesshoumaru had no intention to skewer Kohaku upon his arrival, not at least if Kagura was present. Not to mention that he would not like Akemi to witness bloodshed.

"Thank you father." Rin exclaimed happily as she rushed to her father and hugged him quickly before dashing out of his office after tossing an excited "Goodnight" over her shoulder.

"Well well well. I have to admit I am impressed, and very proud of you. Didn't think you had it in you to be so forgiving and open." Kagura said as she walked into her husband's study. She walked to the side table and fixed herself a drink too.

"You are drinking? It seems the night may end on a positive note" He teased her. The dog demon knew teasing his wife would be an effective way to get Kagura not to talk about the conversation she had overheard. He also feared his intuitive mate would be able to see through _his plan_.

"After the argument I just had with Kazuko I sure as hell need a drink. Besides you are never going to let me live down what happened at that party are you?" She asked as she downed her brandy with a slight wince before slamming the glass back on the dark wood side table.

"I am not to blame if every time you become inebriated, you also have a tendency to become more attracted to me" Her husband explained with a mocking shrug as he settled his drink on his desk and advanced towards his mate.

"You know I don't need a drink for that. Anyway I must say I am pleased at how you handled the situation with Rin. Just please promise me that tomorrow isn't a trap you're setting for that poor boy." The wind sorceress said with a sigh.

Sesshoumaru was not surprised that Kagura had eavesdropped on his conversation with Rin, so he simply answered his wife's question with a smirk revealing sharp fangs. The small display made Kagura shiver, but not necessarily in a bad way.

"I will be done cleaning up this mess of a folder Inuyasha put together in thirty minutes" He informed his mate, not addressing her earlier concern.

"Why the hell are you telling me that?" Kagura asked feigning innocence. After close to eleven years of living together she knew her husband and his moods too well, and she could tell he was in a lustful mood.

"Because I know you are waiting for me to be done to try to have your way with me" The dog demon retorted with a dazzling smile.

"Ugh! You're so full of it. I'm not the one who got us evicted from a hotel in Milan because the people in the next room complained they could not get any sleep due to the noises. Seriously all I remember from our trip is the hotel room's walls and especially the ceiling. Oh and the shower too!" Kagura teased him with a smirk of her own.

"This would not have happened had Jaken reserved the presidential suite as instructed. We then would have been able to make as much noise as we would have wanted." Her husband answered matter-of-factly with a frown at the memory.

"Yeah right. Anyway, I'm going to bed." Kagura said with a small wave and a devilish smile on her cherry lips.

Sesshoumaru smirked as he noticed she had said "to bed" not to sleep. He knew she would be waiting for him.

_'Even after all these years the witch still can not get enough of me.' _Sesshoumaru thought smugly.

_**'Hum seems like she was right, you are full of it.'**_ His inner demon retorted.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ugh why are you wearing that again?" Kagura asked her husband as she adjusted his tie slightly.

"What is wrong with my attire?" The dog demon asked cocking a delicate eyebrow.

"Other than you look like a stubborn jerk, nothing." Kagura muttered under her breath.

Just as the dog demon was about to retort sharply, the doorbell rung loudly. Kagura smiled brightly before leaving the master bedroom. Once she arrived at the bottom of the marble staircase she noticed that Rin was already smothering Kohaku in a tight hug. The display of affection made a smile appear on the wind sorceress's cherry red lips.

"It's disgusting." Kazuko said as he stood next to his mother, spying on his older sister.

"I'm sure you'd disagree if it were you and _Mayumi_." Kagura said with a small shrug.

The young silver haired demon appeared completely horrified as he looked at his mother in shock.

"Honey don't look so surprised, I know all about you and your crush on your classmate. I think Mayumi's actually very cute. You know if you want some advice n how to get her..." She then added smoothing her son's bangs out of his crimson eyes.

"I better get down, wouldn't want Rin's boyfriend to steal my seat to sit next to her." The ten year old demon grumbled as he dashed towards the dining room.

"Isn't he a bit young to be encouraged?" Kagura heard her mate ask behind her. The wind sorceress smiled and took Akemi out of her father's arms before heading towards the dining room tossing over her shoulder "Relax it's just puppy love."

_'That's what she used to say about Kohaku and Rin'_ Sesshoumaru thought clenching his jaw. The dog demon then hardened his features before joining the rest of his family for diner.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"This was all very good Mrs. Tashio" Kohaku said humbly as he smiled towards the hostess.

"Bah I didn't do a thing. You'll have to thank the cook. The only thing I can really cook is lasagna, and eating that everyday quickly gets old." The wind sorceress joked.

To Kagura's surprise the diner had gone on without a problem. Of course she would have liked for Sesshoumaru to be a little more talkative, but she was glad her mate did not seem to have any hidden or ulterior motive for inviting Kohaku to dinner, other than getting to know his daughter's boyfriend better.

"Now why don't I put the little ones to bed and the four of us can have coffee in the small living room?" Kagura asked as she smiled brightly to Kohaku and Rin.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The dog demon's sharp eyes traveled from the caramel brandy swirling in his glass to the young couple in front of him. He barely repressed a groan before he drowned the contents of his snifter.

_'So far so good. Kohaku has been behaving wonderfully. He avoided every one of Sesshy's traps.' _ Kagura thought happily. In fact the young human had been charming, very respectful of Rin and had refused with a smile Sesshoumaru's many offers of alcohol.

"This Sesshoumaru is sure you are aware Rin will be attending the prestigious Sengoku Central University next fall. Now boy what are _your_ plans for next year?" The dog demon asked glaring at Kohaku, a small smirk threatening to appear on his lips.

_**'So this was your plan all along? Trying to show them they don't belong together?'**_ His inner demon asked in dismay.

"So will I, sir. Sengoku Central is a great university, and I can not wait to attend it." The young human said. Then noticing Sesshoumaru's raised eyebrow in surprise, Kohaku added on a slightly defensive tone "I was awarded a scholarship."

"The two of you will attend the same school?" Sesshoumaru said narrowing his eyes to thin slits in anger, his hold on the delicate crystal glass tightening.

"Yes, Rin and I were even thinking of sharing an apartment next to campus" Kohaku said attempting a joke to relax his suddenly very anxious looking host.

The resonating sound of Sesshoumaru's glass being shattered to pieces made everyone in the room gasp.

_'Agh! Kohaku has officially the worst sense of humor ever.' _Rin thought groaning in despair. She knew that both her and Kohaku were no where near being ready for the kind of commitment living together required.

"I think... Sango would... hum like me to... get home right now." Kohaku breathed out as he noticed the anger growing inside his girlfriend's father. Thanks to his training as a demon slayer, the young human was not afraid of a fight, but he abhorred violence, not to mention that he was convinced Sesshoumaru could tear him to pieces.

"Are you okay? Sessh? Honey, calm down.." Kagura said as she looked at her mate whose eyes were flashing in anger. She had paled considerably and looked at Kohaku and Rin in nervousness.

"Kohaku I think you'd better go..." Rin said biting her lower lip in fear as she saw red briefly flash in Sesshoumaru's eyes.

"Yeah? I just wanted to make a joke...It wasn't serious..." The young human said with a nervous smile; making a mental note to give his brother in-law, Miroku grief for his stupid advice 'humor always works with unpleased fathers' of seduced young women'.

"Boy! You heard her." Kagura said resisting the urge to bang her head against the wall. _'And everything was going so well...'_ She thought in lamentation.

"Kohaku..." Rin trailed off getting to her feet. Her boyfriend quickly followed suit.

"The window is over there." Kagura said with a sigh as she pointed to her right.

"Good evening Mrs. And Mr. Tashio, Rin..." Without another word Kohaku rushed to the window and opened it before disappearing in the night.

"Why did you react this way? Kohaku was only joking!" Rin told her father a frown marring her forehead.

With a dark scowl on his face, Sesshoumaru raised to his feet and glowered at his daughter.

"You did not tell me you would attend the same university!" The dog demon retorted angrily.

_'And another fantastic dinner in the Tashio household...I should call Kags, and Izayoi; I think it's about time for us Tashio women to get some pampering and quiet time.' _Kagura thought as she already thought about the calming massage session she was going to treat herself with.

"Ugh you two will never change. I've had enough; I'm going to bed. Deal with your idiocy yourselves." Kagura said with a sigh as she headed upstairs to her bedroom.

"Did we just make mom back down and run away?! I never thought I'd see that happen." Rin told her father in surprise.

"Indeed." The dog demon agreed a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips."We did accomplish quite a feat."

At hearing her father's words, Rin could not suppress a small giggle, which quickly escalated in hearty laughter. Sesshoumaru smiled earnestly as he rested his large clawed hand on Rin's head.

"Time for you to go to bed." he then instructed his daughter as he headed towards the door.

"Dad? Can... Can I still see Kohaku?" Rin asked shyly afraid of getting an answer.

"Yes. Tell your boy he is expected to have dinner here every Thursday... And from now on tell him to use the door." The dog demon stated as he walked out of the living room

Rin looked at her father's retreating back in surprise before a bright smile etched on her lips. She hurried towards her phone; she knew she had to get in contact with Kohaku as fast as possible, to tell him they had her father's blessing.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You really wouldn't kill Kohaku over a stupid joke, would you?" Kagura asked on a light tone as she rested her head against her mate's chest. The two demons were comfortably lying together in their bed.

"It depends..." He answered before flicking the lamp on his side table off..

"On what? You already scared the shit out of him." She said rolling her eyes.

"He needed someone to set him straight. Don't you agree that now he will think twice before putting his fingers on Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked before placing a kiss on his wife's forehead.

"Oh! You are so evil!" Kagura said in a gasp.

"Yes very" Sesshoumaru agreed with a grin. "And you pointing it out won't change my mind."

"Really? You think I can't change your mind? And how about if I ..." Kagura trailed off as she climbed on top of her husband to straddle him.

"What? Use your powers of persuasion?" Sesshoumaru supplied with a smirk as he rested his hands on his mate's hips

"Precisely Mr. Tashio" She answered after pressing a tender kiss to his lips.

"You do realize that I _really _hate that boy...." Sesshoumaru trailed off.

"Then I guess that to change your mind I'll have to do a lot of work, right?" Kagura asked with a smile on a mocking tone.

"Then you better start now" He advised his mate as he quickly shifted their positions to pin her down to the mattress.

After such a tempting proposition, the dog demon did not feel like letting his wife know he had already given Rin and Kohaku his authorization to date.

**THE END**

A/N: He he that was longer than expected. I started working on that for so long, I just never got enough time to finish writing it. I hope you guys enjoyed it! I'm not really planning anymore one shots based in this universe, I guess I got it out of my system lol.

The next chapter of 'Special Delivery' will certainly be posted this week, yay me!


End file.
